What Leads To The Perfect Date
by onecrazysmurf13
Summary: This is my first fanfic, please read and review. Summary: Hermoine is already in love when Draco finally makes a move. Rated M for a reason!
1. Beginning of the friendship

**Hey, I'm new here. It's my first fanfic, already read a lot of them but only Dramione stories. I love those two! So please Read and Review so I know what's good and bad in the story. Thanks and ENJOY! :)**

You know that feeling, the feeling when you love someone and you would do anything for him. Give him all the love you got, your soul, even your flower. I, Hermoine Granger, would do anything for him, Draco Malfoy, my enemy since I started Hogwarts. Ever since we became Head Boy and Head Girl and had to live in a mutual common room, I started to like him. When he wakes up and walks downstairs just wearing his boxers, I can't keep my eyes of him. His body just look so good, with his six-pack and muscles at all the right places. Only thing I thank quiditch for is that it helps Draco to be so muscular. I never thought I would call him Draco in my thoughts and I really can't wait to say it out loud to him. So now I'm sitting here, staring from the kitchen as he walks down the stairs and goes inside the bathroom. As I hear the water running I can't keep imagining what it would be to take a shower with him, feel his body close to me, washing his back, kissing him under the streams of water. I freaking sound like I'm obsessed with him, but I don't care. I hear the water shut down and grab another cup and fill it with coffee and put it on the kitchen counter. As Draco walks out the bathroom I gasp when I see his hair is still wet and water is dripping on his bare chest. How I wish I could run my fingers trough his hair and pull him close to kiss. He entered the kitchen and grabbed the cup I putted on the counter. 'Good morning', I said while giving him a shy smile. He gave his signature smirk and said 'Thanks for the coffee, and good morning to you too Granger'. He grabbed some cereal and sat down at the kitchen table at the chair across me. 'Granger, can we stop calling each other by family names and start saying our given name? Since we have to be civilized to each other I think that's the best. So Hermoine, what do you think?' I didn't need to think about that and almost yelled 'Yes Draco, we can use our given names' and I gave him a confident smile. 'Nice, I have another question. Hermoine, would you like to go on a date with me?' What? Did he just asked me on a date? I felt my jaw dropped and couldn't speak for what seemed like eternity. I saw Draco was looking worried so I quickly said 'Why do you want on a date with me? I would love to go but it's weird to hear You asking Me, filthy little mudblood, on a date' 'Hermoine, I'm so sorry I said those awful words to you' Draco said as he grabbed my hands, 'I never really meant it, I said it just to please my father and now that he's in Azkaban, I don't have to keep doing everything just so he likes me. I'm really sorry for everything I said and did in the past and I hope you can forgive me.' I began to smile and saw Draco smiling also. 'I will forgive you, Draco. Thanks for telling me why you did that and for apologizing, it means a lot to me! But let's wait and see if we can live in a civil way with each other before going on a date.' I gave him a teasing smile and he smirked, the only person's smirk that I found so extremely sexy. ' That's a deal.' He winked at me, stood up and grabbed his backpack. 'I'll see you later' he winked again before leaving the common room. What the hell had just happened? He asked me on a date and apologized? It's like my dreams finally came trough!

**So like I said before, please review so I know what's good and what's bad! Thank You  
x Crazy Smurf x**


	2. Dinner as friends

**Hey, Thanks for the reviews :) DM-greyeyes-sexiness-XOXO you were right ;) I'm gonna do that from now on :) So here is the new chapter, hope you all like it!**

I had to get ready for class so I stood up, grabbed my backpack and left the common room. As I walked to potions I couldn't stop thinking of Draco's beautiful smile. His smile is just so perfect.

'Hey, Hermoine!' I turned around and saw Harry running towards me. 'How are you?'  
'I'm great Harry! And you? How are you and Ginny haven't seen you together for some time?' 'Yeah, I know . We are taking a break in our relationship. There were too much fights. But the problem is that I feel so lost now that we're taking that break. I miss her so much already!' 'Harry, I see your pain, just go tell her what you just said to me and maybe you can get back together instead of that break. I know she loves you. She's just so worried about losing you that she acts a bit paranoid when another girl is near to you. Starting a fight is her way of telling that she's scared.' 'She has nothing to be scared about. But thanks Hermione, I will talk to her during lunch.'

As I entered the class I had the feeling something was going to change. As I sat down at my usual table I heard the professor Slughorn walk in. 'Good morning, today there are going to be a few changes. For the next exercise I will split you up in pairs of two. Each pair will be a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. First group will be Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter. Second group is Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley. Third group are our head girl and head boy, Hermoine Granger and Draco Malfoy…'

As I heard that I had to work with Draco I couldn't stop myself from smiling and suddenly felt someone standing behind me. When I turned around I saw Draco's blonde hair and then his beautiful grey eyes. We just stood there staring at each other until our class was all split in pairs. Suddenly I heard Slughorn yelling that we had to get to work so I took a cauldron and Draco went to get the ingredients for the potion.

'Hey Hermoine, here are the ingredients. Glad Slughorn had the idea to pair a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together and that he paired us. It will help us become friends, or at least I hope' Draco said while grabbing his Potion book. I couldn't keep myself from staring at him. It was still weird that he was so polite suddenly but I wasn't complaining! 'Maybe it will help us to become friends.' I said while giving him a shy smile. I didn't even want to be friends, I wanted a lot more. But I couldn't tell, not yet, he would freak out if I did. So I grabbed my potion book and began to prepare the potion. Draco and I were a really good team at potions. When the lesson was over Draco grabbed my hand and putted a little paper in it. As I looked him in the eyes with a confused look he just smirked and left the classroom.

I went to my next class and took a seat in the back. When I saw nobody was looking I took the note and read it.  
_Hermione,  
Please have dinner with me this evening at seven. Not as a date but just as friends. I want to get to know you better. I will have Dobby bring us some food. Send me a note if u agree to have dinner with me.  
Love, Draco_

That was so sweet. I should send him a note right away to tell him I would love to have dinner with him. When the note was written I grabbed my wand and let the note appear on Draco's table. After reading the note I saw him look at me and he smiled before turning him to the professor who had just asked him a question.

The rest of the day I couldn't help me from dreaming about what would happen during dinner. Was it really going to be just friendly. Even tough I said I wanted to be civil to each other before going on a date I really wanted that dinner would be a date.

As dinner came closer I couldn't help but feel nervous. I told Harry and Ron I would be studying in the library instead of having dinner with them so they wouldn't suspect a thing. I still had an hour to get ready for dinner with Draco so I went to my room to see if I had something to wear to impress him. I finally decided to wear a little black dress with some Louboutins with spikes. I left my curls hang and putted on some neutral make-up.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it so far :) I'll update as soon as I can. Please review! Thanks x  
x Crazy Smurf x **


	3. More than just dinner as friends

**Hey, here is the new chapter :) Mature content. Don't read it if you can't handle it.  
I know I make some grammar mistakes but English is not my native language so if someone wants to help me out and be my beta send me a message or something like that. Thanks :)  
Enjoy the chapter!  
**

As I made my way downstairs I saw Draco waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He took my hand and smiled at me before saying I looked absolutely beautiful. He gently led me to the kitchen where I saw dinner was already served. I took a seat and Draco sat right across of me.

'Hermione, I'm so glad you wanted to have dinner with me. It means a lot to me' Draco said while squeezing my hand. 'But let's eat before it gets cold.' He said and winked. 'Bon appétit Draco' I giggled.

Dinner went by perfect. The food was so delicious and we got to talk about our future and school and our hobby's . When we were done with eating we took a seat at the sofa in front of the fire place. He pulled me closer to him and I snuggled against his chest. It felt so good.

'Hermione, I had a really good night with you and I hope you feel the same' I looked up at him and saw him smiling. 'Yes Draco, dinner was great' I said and smiled back. He cupped my cheek and I watched his face come closer to mine and saw his eyes close slowly.

The moment I finally felt his lips on mine felt like heaven. His kisses were so sweet, I felt him pull me on his lap and I just went with it. I felt his hands all over my body, slowly going under my dress but I didn't care. It just felt so right! I moaned when he started kissing and nibbling in my neck. I started to undo the buttons of his shirts and when I finally had opened his shirt I let my hands run up and down his chest. I heard him moan when my hands went lower and lower. He took me in his arms and stood up. With my legs around his waist he made his way to his bedroom. He putted me gently on the bed and closed the door as he putted a silencing charm to the room.

'Oh Draco, come here' I begged when I saw him staring at me. He slowly made his way to the bed again and started to kiss me hard. He took of my dress and threw it on the floor. Even tough it was my first time ever going so far with a guy, I didn't want it to stop, it just felt so right.

When we were both just in our underwear Draco suddenly pulled away. 'Hermione, tell me I'm not going to far. If I do, just say it and I'll back off.' I just wanted to feel him so close so I pushed him on the bed and stripped off my underwear. 'Draco, I want this' I said while blushing. It was just so weird to say. I saw him smile and he pulled me on the bed again. He waited a few moments, just looking at my naked body, before looking into my eyes. 'You are really gorgeous, Hermione!'

I blushed once again and I pulled him on top of me. It felt perfect having him laying on me and feeling his warmth. I pushed his boxers off and couldn't help but gasp as I saw how long it was. When Draco noticed, he smirked and kissed me gently.

'Is this your first time, sweetie?' Draco whispered. I couldn't reply and simply nodded. I felt him smile to my skin as he started to kiss me everywhere. First in my neck, then he went lower. When he took my right nipple in his mouth I moaned so loudly. I never thought something could make me feel like this. He caressed my breast for a bit longer. When he kissed my stomach I felt like what was going to happen would feel much better than what had happened already. I closed my eyes because I was a bit freaking out. When I felt his tongue touched my clit I wrapped my legs around his neck holding him between my legs cause this felt so good. His tongue felt so good! I was surprised when he putted one finger in me. I couldn't stop myself from moving my hips. I wanted more than just this.

**Am I going a bit too fast with the story? Please Review, that would mean a lot to me!  
****x Crazy Smurf x**


	4. Start of something new

**First of all I would like to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter! I had a huge writer's block. Second, I still don't have a beta so please don't be mad at me if there are any mistakes! I will try to find a beta as soon as possible. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Draco's POV:

I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed her moving her hips. It even made me harder than I already was. How I loved what she did to me. Ever since day one I had had a little crush on her but I couldn't tell her because firstly she was a Gryffindor and secondly she was a muggle born. Now that my father was in Azkaban and Voldemort had been defeated; I didn't have any reason to treat her badly anymore. Now I could show her my true feelings. I was a bit disappointed when she didn't want to go on a date with me but after that potions class she was ready to have dinner with me.

And now here we were, lying in my bed, feeling her move under me because she wants me to do more than just lick her and tease her with my fingers and tongue. I started giving her kisses on her stomach again and then her breast. I can hear her moaning and I just want to be inside of her. Suddenly I feel her taking hold of my length and the sensation of her stroking it. I moan as she does that delicious thing. Even though I had already had sex with a couple girls, this feels so different. It feels much better and I can't explain why that is.

I positioned myself at her entrance and looked up at her. She was looking so nervous. 'Hermione, we don't have to do this right now, you know.' 'I'm just so nervous and scared, but it feels good laying her with you' 'I feel the same, but I don't want you to regret it at some point so maybe we should wait and see where this is going in the future.' 'Maybe it's better.'

'Do you want to stay here for the night? Just to sleep?' 'That sounds nice, Draco' I took my shirt of the ground and gave it to her, she pulled it over her head and I couldn't help but smile at how good she looked in my shirt.

I pulled her close to me and I felt her snuggle closer. After a couple of minutes I heard her breathing become calm and noticed she fell asleep. I couldn't stop smiling at how good it felt to have her next to me. I could get used to that.

Hermione's POV

The next morning I woke up by the sound of footsteps. I jumped out of bed to see Draco standing at the door of his room with a plate full of food. 'Good morning Hermione, did you sleep well?' Draco came closer, putted the plate on the study table and pulled me in for a hug. 'I did sleep well. And you?' 'Never slept better in my life' He said and winked. He pushed me to his study table and gave me the plate full of food.

'Did you make this yourself?' I asked after tasting how delicious it was. 'I did, my mother learnt me last summer.' He said while smiling. 'She said I had to learn it one day so I can survive on my own when necessary. He laughed and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. 'You really are a good cook' I winked and took another bite of the pancakes he made.

'So what are your plans for today Hermione? Are you going with potter and weasel to Hogsmeade?' 'Yeah, I promised to meet them at The Three Broomsticks and afterwards we were planning on going to Honeydukes. I ran out of Chocolate frogs, and sugar quills. I have to confess something, I can't live without my candy.' I laughed and saw that Draco was laughing too, he looks so adorable when he laughs.  
'What are your plans Draco?' 'I don't really have plans. I think I'll just stay here and finish my homework.' 'If you want, you can come with me to hogsmeade? I can go with Harry and Ron another time.' 'No Hermione, it's okay. They will hate me even more when you go with me instead of them. We can go another time?' 'Okay, that's a deal. We'll go next weekend. I have to get ready. Thanks for breakfast and see you tonight.' I gave him a small kiss on the lips and went to my room.

**Please review! :)  
x Crazy Smurf**


	5. Girl talk and Lingerie

**I was so happy with the reviews :) Here's a new chapter :) I still don't have a Beta :s **

**Enjoy! :)**

Hermione's POV

As I was walking to the The Three Broomsticks I couldn't stop thinking of Draco. He was so sweet last night. It really was the best night of my life.

When I arrived at The Three Broomsticks I could see Harry Ron and Ginny sitting at a table waiting for me.

'Hey guys, how are you?' 'Hey Hermione, do you want something to drink?' 'Yeah thanks Harry, a butterbeer is good.' While Harry and Ron went to get some more butterbeers I stayed at the table with Gin.

'Hermione, I need you later to go shopping for something special' Ginny said and winked at me. 'Sure Gin, after my butterbeer I will go shopping with you.'

Harry and Ron arrived with our butterbeers and we talked about schoolwork and Quidditch. When I finished my butterbeer I grabbed two sickles out of my pocket and handed it to Harry.

'Hermione, are you ready to go?' Ginny asked. 'Yes Ginny. Let's go.'

We grabbed our jackets and said goodbye to the boys. I followed Ginny to what seemed like an abandoned building and followed her in. I couldn't believe Ginny brought me here. I was standing in a lingerie store called Fantasy.

'Ginny, what are we doing here? And how did you know this store was here? I asked.

'I heard Fleur talking to one of her friends about this store in the summer. I decided now was a good time to go buy some lingerie because I want to surprise Harry this evening. I don't like the fact that we're taking a break and maybe some lingerie will change his mind. And you could buy some things too. You never know when you will need it.'

'Gin, I need to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't freak out and won't tell anyone.'

'Okay Hermione. I promise not to tell anyone. But I can't promise I won't freak out. Depends on what you have to tell.'

'You see, I almost had sex with Draco last night.' I couldn't help but blush as I told Ginny.

'WHAT, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? TELL ME EVERYTHING!'

So I told Ginny what happened the last few days. When I ended the story I saw Ginny smiling.

'Do you like him?'

'Yeah I think I do. I had a crush on him for some time now. I just can't help feeling like it's all just a dream.'

'I understand you, but if I were you I would hang out some more with him. Get to know him some more.'

'Aren't you mad at me because I like Draco Malfoy? The guy who was our enemy for the last six years?'

'No, I never really thought he was as bad as he acted. And he's hot and smart so you and him would be a great couple.'

'Thanks Ginny, you're a great friend.'

'I know, I know. Now let's go buy some lingerie. I think you have to buy some slytherin green lingerie. I think Malfoy will like that.'

'Okay, let's get this over with'

One hour later, both Ginny and Hermione were happy with the lingerie they had chosen and paid for it. They went to Honeydukes to get their candy and returned to Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't wait any longer to see Draco again.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review. And if you have any ideas for the story, let me know :)**

**x Crazy Smurf x**


End file.
